The letter
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Tom receives a letter from his Valentine, but who is it?


For Hogwarts, Stupid Cupid Cupid Tom and Walburga

Writing Club a Card to a Friend Day - Write about sending or receiving a card or letter.

Ministry of Magic Learning Skills Task: Write a story where a character learns something new that helps them reach the outcome they desire

The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge First trine Alt, write about Tom Riddle Jr after Hogwarts and before his reign of terror.

Word count:1019

Tom stared at the letter in his hand, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had received a love letter. Him? Who could have possibly send it?

He stare at it some more

 _Dear Tom,_

 _I don't think you know me, but I do know you. I have watched you from your first day at Hogwarts three years ago. You have my attention ever since. You are smart, beautiful, charming. And young. Everyday I watched you, how you grew up, how you changed. I don't know why you fascinated me, why I keep thinking about you, when I am sure you don't even know my name. I don't know if you are even thinking of girls at the moment, but you see I learned that Gryffindors do have something good: their braveness. I tried it. I tried to be brave and send you my letter. I thought that Valentine's day would be a good day, as good as any other. Perhaps even better._

 _I learned from Gryffindors to be brave and to take action. It's something new for me. To be brave. But if you are brave and persevering, if you're loyal and kind you can have so much more than just being cold and sly. This is something that I learned. And you need to know too. You may think me crazy and out of my mind, but please believe me; Slytherins without braveness and compassion, ….._

 _I learned that sometimes you have to be brave if you want to get your wish, if you want to fulfill your dreams you have to work hard and never give up._

 _One day I hope you will look at me the same way I look at you. I cannot change my fate, but I'm sure you can change yours. And mine._

 _Love for my Valentine,_

 _W_

Tom was flabbergasted. A girl liked him. And by the sound of the letter it was an older girl. A Slytherin too. But who could send him a love letter? With words so strange and twisted and some with no sense at all. Who?

The Slytherin House didn't see him in good eyes, they have rejected him ever since he had become part of it. He had tried his best to befriend them, to be like them, but he hasn't succeeded. He wasn't strong enough. He had planned to show them that he was better. Better than everyone, better than the muggles and better than the muggleborns. But perhaps whoever had sent the letter was right.

To get what you want you needed to brave too. He could try. And perhaps figure out who exactly was that person.

He could try to just focus on himself. He wanted to be a teacher and he could become one despite the fact that nobody loved him.

…

"I love you"he whispered and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" she said, breaking apart.

"Are you excited for your first day at Hogwarts?" Walburga asked with a smile?

Tom scoffed.

"It is not my first day at Hogwarts. I have finished Hogwarts three years ago"

"I know darling. And do not pretend that you didn't understand what I meant. Your first day as a teacher. It is a great thing you know. To be accepted at such a young age. And you are finally getting your childhood wish"

"I know what you meant. But my dream was to be loved and have a family and you have given me that. I want to be a teacher, but you you are my light. And all thanks to that letter"

"One that I didn't even write it! I just signed it off"

"Yeah, I am still wondering about that. I figured it was you, but your words...|"

"Were off. I have no idea how it managed to write itself, but I am glad. You did change your fate and mine too. I would have been married to Orion for sure by now. Thank you."

"No, I thank you. You were the one that went to that Room and tried to write me a letter, you are the one that taught me how to be brave, my love"

Walburga smiled and hugged him.

"Go, you'll miss the train"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Just imagine the shock all the kids from third year and up will get when they will see you on the train again. The former headboy is back"

"Can't wait to surprise them"he grinned at her.

He couldn't wait for to be at Hogwarts again. Because in spite of what he said to his wife, he did feel as excited as in his first day at Hogwarts. Perhaps he will have time to study the Room of Requirements to find out how exactly the love letter he had received had written itself with just the right words to convince him to be brave and show compassion. Walburga had only signed it, she had told him that after they had started dating.

Anyway he couldn't be more grateful, he had saved her from a miserable marriage with her cousin. Not that she hated Orion, she loved him, but only as her cousin.

And she had changed him as well. He had never known that love could be so beautiful. And he had learned to forgive his father and mother. She had loved him, that's why she had given birth to him. Because she had loved him.

He had made peace with his father. The man had apologised and told him that he couldn't be more sorry. He had cried when he had learned of his mother's death. Tom Riddle had come to love Merope, but he had realised it too late. He had never remarried or had any other relationships for that matter. He had been searching for her ever since, but to no avail. And nineteen years later Tom had told him why. She had died.

But Tom was happy now. He was respected even by those Slytherins that had rejected him when he had first come at Hogwarts. And most important he had a family.


End file.
